frumplequests_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Gart
You know how Nickelodeon has a weird way of counting Robot and monster episodes? They refuse to count a couple of them, making the amount of episodes inconsistent. The reason for this is a lost episode from season 1. Finding details about this missing episode is difficult, no one who was working on the show at the time likes to talk about it. From what has been pieced together, the lost episode was written entirely by a Scottish animator for the series. who intended to pass the tape off as the season 1 premiere episode. I first heard of it at an event where David Letterman was speaking. Someone in the crowd asked about the episode, and Letterman simply left the stage, ending the presentation hours early. The episode's production number was 101a, the title was Dead Gart. The episode labeled 101a, Monster's Great Escape was made later and given Dead Gart's production code to hide the latter's existence. This is from the writer of this blog and he quoted "When I mentioned the lost episode though, all color drained from his face and he started trembling. When I asked him if he could tell me any details, he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. He grabbed a piece of paper, wrote something on it, and handed it to me. He begged me never to mention the episode again. The piece of paper had a website address on it, I would rather not say what it was, for reasons you'll see in a second. I entered the address into my browser, and I came to a site that was completely black, except for a line of yellow text, a download link. I clicked on it, and a file started downloading. Once the file was downloaded, my computer went crazy, it was the worst virus I had ever seen. System restore didn't work, the entire computer had to be rebooted. Before doing this though, I copied the file onto a CD. I tried to open it on my now empty computer, and as I suspected, there was an episode of Robot and monster on it." The episode started off like any other episode, but had very poor quality animation. The characters acted was a little off. Robot seemed angrier, Monster seemed depressed, Ogo seemed anxious, Gart seemed to have genuine anger and hatred for his brother abusing him more. The episode was about the Robot ogo and monster and Gart and his mother going on a plane trip, near the end of the first act, the plane was taking off. Gart was being overbearing, as you'd expect. However, as the plane was about 50 feet off the ground, Gart broke a window on the plane and was pushed out by robot. "ROBOT!" He yelped At the beginning of the series, the director had an idea that the animated style of the Robot and monster's world represented life, and that death turned things more realistic. This was used in this episode. The picture of Gart's corpse was barely recognizable, they took full advantage of it not having to move, and made an almost photo-realistic drawing of his dead body. The screen faded to black with a title card saying one year had passed. Robot, monster, and Ogo were skeletally thin, and sitting at a table, crying. There was no sign of Marf. They decided to visit Gart's grave. The town was completely deserted, and as they walked to the cemetery the houses became more and more decrepit. They all looked abandoned. When they got to the grave, gart's body was just lying in front of his tombstone, looking just like it did at the end of act one. The trio started crying again. Eventually they stopped, and just stared at Gart's body. The camera zoomed in on Ogo's face. According to summaries, Ogo tells a joke at this part, but it isn't audible in the version I saw, you can't tell what Ogo is saying then the episode ends with ogo and monster and robot's graves next to Gart's grave which I think was the most darkest thing for the cartoon to reference Death in my mind. Then the disc came out of the DVD player it was melted and hot if you see this episode don't watch it. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Rip-off Category:Parody